


Prompt 1: What's that smell?

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel wakes up and finds comfort in her kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 1: What's that smell?

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first prompt
> 
> originally written on tumblr May 28th 2014

 

The morning sun beaming through the window hitting her face, Mabel Pines scrunched up her nose and slapped an arm over her closed eyes. When the offending bright light was not going anywhere she turned away from it and let out a protesting moan.  
  
Dreams of winged pottery and bears in business suits slowly faded away as her body softly landed on a mattress and she opened one eye to find she was actually in her room and not above the treeline. Staring at her stuffed animals lost in thought, Mabel blinked and slowly reached behind herself, finding the space next to her on the bed empty.  
  
A range of emotions flashed on her face as her eye darted around the room for a moment before a single tear started welling up. She sniffled and carefully hugged the covers closer to her body, looking confused and sad, as if she wasn’t sure where this feeling was coming from.  
  
She closed her eyes tight and turned over with determination. Holding her breath, she opened both her eyes and blinked back tears as she stared at the still empty side of the bed.  
  
Sitting up, she looked around the room, her eyes lingering momentarily on the window letting all the sunlight in, till they eventually landed on a pair of jeans on her chair.  
  
Squinting slightly, she shook her head and looked across to her own pair of jeans resting at the end of her bed, then back at the other pair.  
  
Her suspicious glaring was interrupted by the sound of light humming coming through the doorway. Mabel blinked a few more times and perked her ears up again. It sounded like someone was humming in her kitchen. She could hear the sound of running water and something smelled like..  
  
She sniffed the air a few times and closed her eyes.  
  
A single tear found its way out of the corner of her closed eyes, but Mabel was smiling.  
  
She lowered her feet off the bed and carefully got up to walk to her doorway.  
  
She peeked out from behind the corner and spotted her brother in the kitchen, wearing nothing but boxer shorts and holding a spatula. He was humming gently and the kitchen was filled the smell of fried eggs, toast and fresh coffee. She let out a giggle, causing Dipper to turn around in surprise.  
  
"Oh hey, um.. g-good morning"  
  
"Morning" Mabel replied quietly, hiding behind the corner and slightly peeking out.  
  
"I was.. uh.. making breakfast.. if you’re hungry"  
  
Mabel looked at the table that was already set and then back to her brother.  
  
"Starving" she nodded and couldn’t stop smiling.  
  
Dipper was grinning and scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, dig in. There’s more eggs coming in a bit"  
  
Mabel carefully shifted over to the table and sat down.  
  
"You’re like.. you’re like a husband making breakfast for his wife" she said quietly, suddenly realizing she was saying it out loud.  
  
The words hung awkwardly in the air as the two stared at their feet, faces beetred.  
  
"Iuhdidn’twanttowakeyouupyouweresleepingsopeacefully" Dipper mumbled and turned to attend to the stove.  
  
"Right" Mabel stared at her eggs.  
  
"I uh.." she hesitated. "I.. woke up and.. and I thought last night had.. been a.. dream"  
  
Dipper stopped moving and peeked behind him. Mabel was looking right at him.  
  
"It.. it felt like a dream" he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Clearing his throat, Dipper grabbed the frying pan and brought it over to the table before sitting opposite of Mabel. They chewed on their breakfast quietly, pausing occasionally to steal glances at each other and sipping coffee.  
  
Eventually Dipper set his fork down and reached across the table to put his hand over Mabel’s. Fork still in mouth, Mabel looked up and their eyes locked. She twisted her hand and they carefully laced their fingers.  
  
"Wife" Dipper whispered with a gentle smile on his face.  
  
They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast grinning at each other, using only one hand to eat.


End file.
